Different Place, Same Fate
by bloodymarks
Summary: Even love can be found from different dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

Different Place, Same Fate

"Prepare to fall before me Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said hoisting the long, thin blade Tensaiga. "Heh. Not in this lifetime Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said smirking as he hoisted the Tetsaiga at Sesshomaru. They both lunge at eachother.

"...How many times have they fought now?" Sango asked. "17 and not including the food fight" Miroku answered watching the battle. Shippo sighs. "When we these two ever learn?" He asked as he laid sprawled across Kagome's lap as she watches the two brothers fight quietly.

Their swords clash again, they both quickly apply force to the blades trying to push the other back. "Heh. Seems like I'm getting stronger Seeshomaru." Inuyasha taunted. Sesshomaru says nothing as he applied more force which effectively pushes the Tetsaiga back. "Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed mentally as the Tetsaiga and Tensaiga came close to his face. He jumps back in time as Sesshomaru was getting ready to use his poisonous whip. Inuyasha tsked as he blocked the poisonous whip with his sword. "Is that the best you got Sesshomaru!" He yelled as jumped into the air, getting ready to bear down on his brother. Sesshomaru merely looks at him ready to kill him until a bright light from above stunned both of them. "What!" Inuyasha yelled blinded. "Ah what's that!" Shippo asked scared as he shielded his eyes. Miroku and Sango do the same. Kagome's eyes widen. "INUYASHA!"


	2. Chapter 2

1Different Place, Same Fate

(Chapter 2~)

_Inuyasha's POV_

"W-what the hell is this?" I thought shielding my eyes from the blinding light. He then looks over at Sesshomaru who just looked up at the bright beam unaffected. I raised a brow as I noticed Sesshomaru staring into the beam. "What hell is he staring at?" I questioned mentally. "Gah!" I shouted as I landed back on the ground no longer able to withstand the light. "Shit. What now?" I thought grasping the Tetsaiga tighter.

"Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome yell out once again. "What's going on?" Sango yelled out to me now. I look up just in time to see as the light begin to fade. I narrow my eyes as I quickly took notice of a pale, lavender haired man fully emerge from the dimming light. "What the hell?"

_Sesshomaru's POV_

"What sorcery is this?" I thought as I directed my gaze straight into the beam. "Gah!" I heard my foolish little otouto shout as he undoubtedly dropped to the ground to protect his eyes. "Pathetic hanyou" I scolded internally as a glimpse of lavender hair caught my attention. I raise an elegant brow somewhat intrigued. "Interesting"

_Normal POV_

"W-who is that?" Shippo asked cowering behind Kagome. "I don't know Shippo, but judging from his appearance he's not from around our time." Miroku said staring at Kagome who was silently staring at the man.

_Kagome's POV_

I watched silently in awe as a completely pale man with gleaming shimmering lavender which consisted of a white obi, a black shitagi, white tabi socks, black hakama pants, and a white untied kasode. I gasp softly. "I-it can't be…!" I thought shocked as I examined the man once more. "Who the hell are you?" I heard someone ask, no doubt it was from Inuyashsa.

Inuyasha's POV

"Who the hell are you" I asked the new incomer. "Inuyasha, sit boy!" I heard Kagome yell out before I hit the ground with a thud. As I unattached my face from the ground angrily, I stared at Kagome disbelievingly as she was shaking hands with the guy. "Kagome what the fu-!" "Sit boy!" "Gack!" I squawked out as once again I found myself familiar with the ground. "Why you little wench I outta-." "Inuyasha" I heard the warning tone in her voice. "Tch. Whatever" I said lying defeatedly in the dirt. My ears twitched slightly as I heard what sounded like a disapproved scoff from a distance. I raise my head up to veer over the crater to see Sesshomaru faintly scowling in my direction.

Sesshomaru's POV

"Pathetic little hanyou" I thought as I watched Inuyasha fall yet again face down in the ground. I scoff disapprovingly before turning my attention to the incomer. As I quickly analyzed him, I noticed a faint sky blue hilt hidden within his kasode. I narrow my eyes scanning over the man again before turning away to leave. "Pathetic"


End file.
